Imprisonment: Sequel to Slave
by aqua543
Summary: Who knew that one little mistake could lead to dreadful consequences? In this sequel to Slave, there is a new fear that faces the Quileutes and the Cullens of their family, their freedom, even their own lives when a new elective official decides to take matters into his own hands. After six months of peace, that now ends, war is rising and bring everything to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**People of the world! This is a new story, and sequel to one of my favorite stories ever written, Slave, called Imprisonment. I am very excited to start writing this because I felt that Slave was just the beginning of more that could happen. Anyway, this is the synopsis of this story and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as Slave :)**

**Who knew that one mistake could make a catastrophic events of murders, bloodshed, and mind control? Certainly not in Forks. Yet, with events there are always consequences. Six months after the murderous deaths of countless townspeople caused by an unknown force had sent Forks into a state of terror for a few months. There is a new mayor in town that gives the people a calming effect that everything will be alright, even after the murderous attacks on the innocent. He has it all: Loyal, intelligent, good looking, strong family man, and a Christian man who believes everything in his faith without judgement. What happens if his beliefs go a bit deeper into the supernatural and is able to link the deaths with something involving legends, myths, and fairy tale stories, taking matters into his own hands, threatening the lives of the Cullen and Quileute clans.**

**Anyway :) we are going to begin now! I hope you enjoy!**

**Quote below does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Deeper and bolder truths be careful, my friends, of avowing;_  
_For as soon as ye do all the world on ye will fall. _

_Friedrich Schiller_

He remembered the first time walking into his new office, taking in the victory of finally become something that both his mother and father dreamed of him being when he was a young child. He was their proud boy, graduate from the University of Washington, completing his Doctrate's degree just shy of his twenty fifth birthday, got his first job as an intern for the Secretary of Defense in D.C., keeping his faith to his heart, and married to a beautiful woman who he has had two boys, Justin, 16, and Tyler, 14.

Yes, this man who stands there at just the age of forty three was one of the youngest people to run for mayor of the little town he grew up in and took the position that kept gave his family a sense of accomplishment. He never thought that this would be him today. He never thought that he would be here that countless other hopefuls wished to take. He took a few more steps closer to his new desk.

He place his hand on the shiny mahogany desk that used to belong the former mayor before him. He sets down his things on top of the desk and begins taking out his personal belongings, pictures, decor, a lamp, and countless other things that were in his old office in Seattle. When he was done placing everything where they needed to be, he sat down in his chair and looked around his empty office.

A small smile came upon his face as he took in all this pride and joy. His wife was overjoyed, finally moving to a town that didn't have an traffic and was peaceful in it's own way. The boys didn't really care, they've lived here before when they were in elementary school and knew half of the people here.

He looked at one of the pictures that were set on his desk. It was of his wife and two sons, including him, in a family portrait. He smiled as he stared at his wife's overjoyed face. He was still entranced by her beauty just as much when they were in college. Her dark hair and green eyes made her stand out along with her colorful personality to match.

She was hugging him and her two sons, who decided to make funny faces that even made him laugh to this day. This was taken when they were in their pre-teens, Justin was the blonde one on his mother's side with white skin and stuck out his tongue while Tyler was brunette with a mushroom cut and had braces at the time, opening his mouth as if he was dying of laughter. He then saw himself standing there, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek that made him smile.

He put the photo back on his desk and realized he forgot something. He went back to his box, taking out a rosary and a crucifix. He put the crucifix over his door and the rosary inside his drawer. He thanked God every single day for bringing him such happiness and a perfect family, protecting them from the evils of the world.

Yet he felt that something was wrong ever since he heard the tragic news that his youngest cousin, Diana, had been brutally murdered and her body was found in the woods the same day of her disappearance. He remembered the phone call he received from his sister-in-law, crying frantically about her star and angel. He knew what she really was however. If he were to say that she deserved her death then he would seem as a suspect in the case and the fact that her killer has never been found bothered him even more.

There were no stab wounds on her body. Only scratches that were made by the trees when she was running away from the killer. He imagined her death in his mind countless times and who in the world could have done it. A normal human would've strangled her, stabbed her, or maybe even beat her until she stopped moving. Yet, there were none of those things on her body.

He walked to the window and looked through the blinds. He saw the cloudy day that he was so accustomed to as a child. He remembered his father telling him stories about his family's past. The roots and ancestors, their careers that made them one of the most powerful families in the sixteen hundreds. He smirked, shaking his head, taking a stroll down memory lane with his beliefs.

He has an idea what killed Diana and the rest of those victims. Matter of fact, he knew what killed them. He sat back down in his chair, rolled it up, picked up his phone, dialing for the police station. He wanted to bring those families closure to the murderers.

"Hello?" A husky voice came on, none other than the new chief of police, Charlie Swan.

"Yes, Chief Swan, I want to re-open the cases of the 'Dead Seven.'" He said bluntly.

Charlie didn't respond immediately. He stuttered a bit but finally got ahold of himself before he continued saying, "Alright Mr. Jansen," He said politely. The sound of papers ruffling through the phone could be heard and closing of cabinets. "What would you want to do first?"

Mr. Jansen smirked, "I want you to obtain a search warrent for the Cullen household, please."

Charlie didn't respond.

"Is there a problem?" He asked concerned.

"No, it's just," He waited a few seconds before he finished, "That's my daughter's husband's family."

Mr. Jansen frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Chief Swan but I have beliefs that the Cullens were somehow responsible for the death of my niece and the rest of the innocent men and women, killed a few months back."

"Sir," Charlie interrupted with respect, "I need evidence in order to issue a warrant. I'm sorry but it's the law," He said, "Sir," He then added.

Mr. Jansen frowned. "Alright," He stroked his chin at this problem. Trying to think of other ways that he could open up the case and find evidence on who killed the townspeople. He promised the citizens. He was voted for that reason. To bring justice to those who are gone. "Charlie, can you do me another favor?"

"What is it sir?"

He smiled, "I want you to go to La Push and ask them questions about the body. They were the first ones to find it, after all." He smirked, looking at his wedding band, playing with it. "That will be all." He hung up the phone and continued playing with his wedding ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one :) I'm so sorry for the delay, I just started college and I was busy but now I have a little bit of time to work on this story :3**

* * *

**Chapter one: Peacetime.**

The morning greets him with a kind gesture of the large star shining through his window. He opens his eyes slowly taking in the very rare, clear day in Forks, Washington that almost he hasn't seen in a few months or more. He rubs his eyes, following the sun's rays that touch his wooden floor and black rug that needs to be vacuumed soon.

He reached for his clock to see what time it could possibly be. "Eight twenty five," He mumbles placing the clock back on his night stand. He scratches his head, taking a deep breath while staring at his ceiling, contemplating whether or not to get up and start getting ready or just sleep in. His better judgement beats him and he sits up, moving the covers to the side.

He scratches his bare chest and sniffs looking around his room again for some reason. He catches a scent that isn't all to familiar or even belonged in this house. He rolled his eyes, rising from the mattress and heads over to his vanity. In the mirror he sees a man but he knows that looks can be deceiving. He's suppose to be twenty three in human years but he is forever locked in the same age until he gives up his spirit wolf.

He sighs making a face in the mirror to himself. He felt out of place with this mental thought of staying the same age for who knows how long he decides to keep it. He hasn't imprinted yet like the rest of his packmates or interested in any female that has walked his way. Guess forever by the looks of it.

"Seth!"

He opens the door, looking down the hall to see Leah closing the door to her bedroom quietly. She's wearing her pajamas and an oversize blue hoodie that made her appear smaller than usual. She walks over to her brother, feet shuffling under the wooden floor. She stops before him and gives him a morning hug, something Leah has been doing for quite sometime now.

"Morning sis," Seth greeted, hugging his sister gently.

She pulls back and smiles at him, "Morning," She replies, walking past him, making the way to the hallway closet where they store towels, extra bed sheets, and pillows for guests who decide to stay the night. "Did you just wake up?"

Seth nods, walking inside his room making his bed. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

Leah stands in front of the door frame, leaning against it. "Did you sleep well?" She asks him.

Her brother turns to her and nods his head. "Yeah," He replies, sitting on his now made bed, "How about you?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I slept alright, I guess, couldn't really settle after the bonfire from last night." She admits heading over sitting next to Seth on his bed.

Seth smirks, "Yeah, the first bonfire after two weeks of insanity."

Leah leans back, "I forgot how fun felt like," She admits, staring up at the ceiling counting all the little specks she saw on the roof. "Never knew how worried I was about the whole demon abduction chaos situation. Even after that thing was long gone."

"Yeah." Seth replies, looking down at his sister with concern.

Leah was looking better than she a few weeks ago. Getting frailer, her body still getting used to the way it reacted before she turned into the first she wolf in the history of the Quileute tribe. Seth will admit, that her temper has been under control when she's feeling under the weather but still gets antsy around her. He knows that Leah loves him to death and wouldn't do anything to hurt him but there are just moments where those words are tested by her actions. He remembers just a week ago how Leah exploded before him because he didn't do something that she had asked him to do that was important to her.

He doesn't remember what that thing was but he doesn't want to ask her because of the fear that she will snap. Leah sighed, she took off the oversized hoodie and threw it to the side. He picked up at scent that didn't belong to his sister or to him and stared at the hoodie. He saw it last night on someone else but he couldn't remember who, then again, it wasn't hard to figure that out.

"Are you gonna shower now?" She asked, pulling her brother out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "You can shower first, I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

She nods, "Alright then," She gets up, stretching her entire body. Her body was getting thinner, less muscle than her werewolf days. He'll admit that Leah doesn't look anorexic but it is a drastic change from a few months ago. She heads out of the room with towel in hand and leaves Seth alone with his thoughts.

He sighs deeply. He still has worries about his sister's health and state of mind but was it because she's more carefree or is she trying to hide her fears away. He remembers the first week after the demon was gone and Tabitha, the psychic child that helped them with their troubles, left back to California, she began to have recurring nightmares. At first, she denied about her dreams that kept her up but she couldn't lie to Seth. She should know better.

Seth could hear her crying from the other room. He heard her walking into his room, asking as a child to sleep in his bed from the fear. He recalled when she asked him to drive her to Jacob's house or to call him to come here and keep her company to let Seth sleep.

Last night was one of those nights.

Leah called Jacob after the bonfire because she was scared to sleep alone. Jacob came over with Seth's knowledge and slept in the same bed as Leah, explaining the hoodie. This has been going on for about five months and Seth has gotten use to the presence of another man in the house since his father was still alive.

Seth wasn't comfortable with the thought of another man to sleep in Leah's bed and remembered the first few times Jacob stayed over. Jacob came up to Seth about the sleeping over and decided to make an agreement with the young wolf to make sure that there were no hard feelings and to keep it calm between them. Seth's only request was not to try anything with Leah while inside his house, Jacob respected his wishes and has kept his promise.

Seth turns back and grabs the hoodie that Leah left on his bed. The material was cotton and incredibly soft with the name of some university's football team. He's heard of them but doesn't really have a chance to watch football anymore.

He remembered when Jacob would rave proudly about this team. That was the week before Jacob left to California to none of the pack's knowledge and slept with his sister that same week. Seth growled at that thought. He always hated Leah's boyfriends, including Sam, and was always cautious when she would bring them home, to meet her parents or to just hang out here. He knows Jacob is a nice guy and wouldn't dare to hurt his sister but that's what the others said too before they crushed her heart, especially Sam.

Sam retired from being alpha and is settling down with Emily in preparations for their first child together and their winter wedding coming up in two days. Seth groaned, he remembered that he still needs to prepare for the wedding in forty eight hours. He should start searching but doesn't have the mind to do it right now. He knows how it will turn out, Leah will end up picking out his clothes from his closet that he's sure he won't be able to find. She can handle it he decides getting up.

Seth walks down the stairs to the living room and spies two bodies on the couches, snoring loudly. He stood in front of the coffee table staring at the two boys who also decided to crash the night. Embry and Quil have been staying over a few times too because they have nothing better to do at their own homes. Seth rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen, annoyed that everyone is deciding to come over and act as this is a hotel for the entire pack. Thankfully Paul and Jared haven't had the idea, being imprinted to their long time girlfriends.

He opens the fridge and sees the overstock food that could feed an army for days. He takes out his morning ritual breakfast that wouldn't wake up the other three males in the house to cause a frenzy. He found the remote lying on the couch and presses power. The television turns on and he settles the remote back down next to him as he prepares his meal. He sees another advertisement of the elections for mayor of Forks of the running mate.

Seth sighs. He reads the news and sees that supposedly this guy won the title of the new mayor of Forks by a landslide. Yay, now these campaigns and propaganda can finally be the end of it, he thinks. Seth did vote for the new mayor but the advertisements were getting on his last nerve. He saw the man surrounded by reports, standing next to his wife and two children with large smiles on their faces by this win. Seth keeps watching the interview with the reporter and the mayor and couldn't help but get a strange vibe from this man.

He passed by the Quileute land sometime last week to meet with the residents. He was kind to all of them, speaking with everyone and their family. He even brought along his wife and children along. Seth met one of the kids, he was really well mannered for someone so young and acted just like the other adults Seth has meet in his life.

Seth learned a few things about this man and his perfect family. He was a devoted Catholic, loved his wife, who was his high school sweetheart, proud of his two boys, and a few other things that Seth could careless about.

"Seth?"

He looked by the stairs and saw Jacob coming down softly in pajama pants and the hoodie his sister was wearing a few moments ago. Seth acknowledged Jacob by nodding his way and giving him a half smile before taking a bite of his breakfast.

Jacob scratched the back of his head, feeling his short, cropped hair brush against his finger tips and palms. He made his way over to the free couch next to Embry and sat down, looking at the television. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the man. Mr. Jansen...William Jansen. He never disliked a name so much in his life since Cullen came back into town years ago.

"How'd you sleep?" Seth asked his alpha, who was concentrated on the news.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." He muttered. Jacob looked over at Seth and knew that it was uncomfortable enough for him to have his sister sleeping with another guy but with their alpha was just the icing on the cake. "Leah slept fine by the way." Jacob added.

"No nightmares?" Seth asked.

Jacob sighed. He remembered last night hearing Leah crying in the middle of the night, holding her pillow, trying to stay quiet so Jacob wouldn't hear her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her reassuringly, so she knew she wasn't alone. She was able to stop crying and calm herself enough to drift off to sleep while Jacob caressed her cheeks and played with her hair until he feel asleep as well.

He looked over at Seth and shook his head. "No nightmares." He repeated.

"What do you think about him?" Seth asked him, pointing at the new elected mayor of Forks.

Jacob turned his head back at the screen and scowled at the man. "I don't care for politics," He said, staring at the man as he's smiling to the interviewer, "He seems fake and there's something about him when he came to visit the other day."

"He seemed like an alright dude," Seth commented, taking another bite for his breakfast. He heard upstairs the bathroom door open and light foot steps make their way to another room before closing the door.

"I guess," Jacob murmurs.

"Who's an alright dude?" Leah asks, coming down the stairs. She runs her fingers through her wet, black hair from the shower she took. She walks down and smiles at Jacob and walks into the kitchen and sits on the counter next to her brother.

"The new guy," He replies, pointing at the television, "Mr. Jansen well Mayor Jansen, really."

Leah shrugs her shoulders. "He seems ok," She looks over at Jacob and can't help but smirk, "What's wrong Jake? Don't like new Mr. Rule Enforcer?"

Jacob shakes his head, "He just bugs me, that's all," He whispers to himself.

"Bugs or not, he seems nice," Seth comments, wiping his face with a napkin from the crumbs around his mouth. He puts the plate in the sink and drinks his orange juice. "So does his kids and wife," He added, looking at the liquid, "Nicer than the old man before him."

"Seems doesn't work," Jacob replied, "Just cause he appears nice doesn't mean there isn't something off about him."

"Jacob, you get that from everyone," Seth commented.

Jacob stood up and made his way over to the front door. "We have patrol today in the evening, remind Seth and Quil when they wake up?" He asked Seth. His eyes went to Leah and smiled softly when he saw her. She smiled back at him softly, looking down at the floor. She got down and walked over to Jacob, showing him his way out. Seth sighed when they stepped outside, shaking his head.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." Leah said gratefully to her alpha as he walked down the steps of the porch.

"No problem, Lee," He replied, a smile on his face. "I like sleeping with you."

She smiled, looking down at the ground. "See you soon?"

He nodded. "Call me if anything."

"Ok."

He stood there looking at her and couldn't help but go back to her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a gentle embrace that wouldn't harm her since she was back in her human state. He towered over her, burying his nose into her hair, and loved the way it smelled after she showered. Leah hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, feeling his body heat all around her. Was he always this warm, she wondered.

Jacob pulled back and planted a kiss on her forehead, something he's been doing quite often whenever he leaves or she's about to go to bed. Her heart flutters whenever he does this and just can't help but feel something deep down inside her wanting him badly. He's told her his feelings and the same wants that she has but he doesn't want anything for that to happen between them again.

"Jake?"

He looked down at her and she couldn't help but get nervous. "Yes Leah?"

"When are we gonna have that talk?" She asks.

"Talk?"

She swallowed, "The _talk_," She emphasized, hoping that he would catch on.

Jacob eyes grew wide and nodded, "Oh," He swallowed hard and looked through the kitchen window to see if Seth was still there. "Leah, we'll talk about this soon, I promise. Just not here."

"Why?" She follows his gaze to the kitchen window and turns back to him. "Cause of Seth?"

He sighs, "I just agreed to Seth not to talk about this around your house where he can get an earshot." Leah nods her head, looking down at the ground. Jacob frowned, he put his hands under her chin so her eyes met his. "Hey, we can talk about it tonight at my house."

"Your house?"

He nods, "Is it fine?"

Leah nods. "Yeah."

She smiles, "I'll see you soon then."

"Alright."

"Bye." He said.

She nodded, waving at him as he made his way to his Rabbit, going inside the car and closing the door. He turned on the engine and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Home**

Late afternoon in the town of Forks and it's surprisingly sunny after a few weeks of torrential downpour that set record rainfalls. The town is still in its celebratory mood after the successful victory of its new elected mayor. The town's people are incredibly ecstatic with the new future and hope that they could put the past behind them. Along with all the dead.

Renesmee sits on her bed, writing in her journal that she received the last month for her twelfth birthday. She's grown taller, her hair is much longer touching her shoulders, but her face remains the same, childlike with her large, Jane Doe brown eyes filled with innocence.

Now that Renesmee is beginning to enter her pre teen years her growth and aging will begin to take a rapid pace. Carlisle predicts in three months, she will reach full maturity and will stop aging at the age of eighteen.

Renesmee looks over to the window and sees the sun shining brightly. She purses her lips at the sight of the clear skies and the bright light coming through her window. She certainly did inherit the bother of the sun like the rest of her families. Even though she never sparkled like her mother and father, an advantage to going out in the daylight, she was more sensitive that the rest of her families to the bright light. Her eyes would begin to tingle if she never wore sunglasses and if she stood outside too long, tears would begin to shed.

She turns back to her journal and writes down her morning, like she always does every single day. She hears someone come inside the cottage but it doesn't stop her from writing down her dreams and how she would like to spend the day today. She writes about her family mostly, also about the murderers that occurred months ago.

She hears the person walk through the cottage. Her familiar scent of sweet flowers and honey filled Renesmee's nose as she looks up waiting for her mother to knock on her bedroom door.

"Renesmee?" Bella knocks.

"Yes mother?"

"Sweetheart," Bella enters her daughter's room. She stands at before the door, wearing a blue turtle neck long sleeve, denim jeans, and black boots. Her golden eyes smile at her daughter, greeting her with news that she would like. Renesmee takes in her mother and can't help but feel a twinge of jealously. All the Cullen women, because being vampires, are all incredibly beautiful and exotic. Yet, Renesmee feels in adequate compared to her mother, aunts, and grandmother. She swallows hard and forces a smile. "Are you alright?"

Renesmee nods, "Yes mother."

"Nessie," Bella calls her by her nickname, a smile on her lips,"Your father's home."

Renesmee face lit up when she heard her mother say those words. She puts her journal down next to her, gets up from her bed, running outside the small cottage over to the large mansion of her grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

Edward and Carlisle went to a doctor's convention in Pennsylvania for new exhibitions on ways to treat a patient, new medicines, technology, and doctor's who think they may have been able to find a cure to the treacherous disease: Cancer. From the calls between Edward and Bella, it was a success and incredibly interesting. Edward told Bella about one presentation of a doctor from Kansas who has tampered with corpses and dead bodies that really caught his eye.

"Corpses?" Bella said, clutching the phone to her ear, sitting on her bed.

"Corpses," He repeated.

"What has he been doing with corpses?" She asks, shaking her head with all this talk.

"Sending electrical shocks to their brains and several chemicals," Edward told his wife, "I'm not sure if this man was, well, sane to say."

"Doesn't quite sound like it."

"He kept on saying how he thinks he found a cure."

Bella stayed quiet. She swallowed and went on to ask what.

Edward responded, "Death."

Bella blinks, snapping herself out of her memories. She walks out of Renesmee bedroom, stopping to have a view of Renesmee running to her father. Edward was speaking to Jasper and Emmett when he saw his daughter running to him. He smiles wide as he opens his arms and holds his daughter in a tight embrace.

Renesmee lets out a laugh in glee, "Daddy! I missed you!"

Edward gives her a kiss on her forehead, petting her auburn, wavy hair. "I've missed you darling." He says to her.

Renesmee nods, pulling away and looking at her father. "How was your trip?"

Edward nods, "It was fine, very interesting as well."

"And Carlisle? Did he like the trip as well?"

Edward smiles, "Of course he did, after all it was a convention for doctors and all." He puts his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Happy birthday Nessie."

She laughs, "Thank you daddy." She hugs him even tighter.

Bella approaches them slowly, her grin growing wider when she sees Edward closer to her. She stops before him and smiles down at him. He looks up and sees his other half. He slowly gets up and greets her with a kiss and hug.

Renesmee looks up at her father with confusion but then sees her mother come and steps back a bit. She smiles forcefully as she sees this sight as her parents reunited with one another. She understands the feeling of being away from her father but she wanted him to spend more time with him. She tried not to think this way but she couldn't help it. It's just the way she responds with her father to any other female in the family. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, her own mother.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear as he kisses her cheek gently.

She giggles, "I missed you as well," She smiles.

"You know I kinda missed you too," Emmett jumps in, putting his hands up in a sarcastic remark towards his brother.

Edward smirks, shaking his head, "I missed you too Emmett," He looks at his brother and shakes his head, "Even your sarcastic remarks."

"My job," He smiles walking up to his brother and patting him on his back, "No one can do it better than me."

Jasper rolls his eyes. "Of course brother." He turns to Edward, "You have to tell me the kinds of things that went on in the convention, I really want to hear about the little robots that are able to fix a human without actual surgery." Jasper said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Edward nods, "I took pictures of the prototypes they had present," Edward scrimmage through his bag pulling out a blue folder. He opened the folder and took out several photos, handing them to his blonde brother who took them happily.

Edward knew how much Jasper wanted to go with Carlisle to the convention but last-minute he wasn't able to because Alice asked for a simple request that he couldn't exactly turn down, or say to. Then there is the other fact that Jasper still isn't able to control his blood lust fully. With the exhibition filled with bodies, blood bags, and dissections of the real human body live in an auditorium with several other health professionals.

Jasper flipped through the pictures quickly, Emmett taking a peek over his brother's shoulder at the small robots travelling what appeared as a human's vein."This seems cool," Emmett mutters staring at all the blood and then back to his brother. "Kinda tempting too, I mean, you know," He laughs, "It is blood."

Jasper's face becomes serious, "I know Emmett."

Bella shakes her head, "He doesn't mean harm, Jazz." She says comforting to her brother-in-law.

Jasper sighs, "I know."

Jasper has tried to get over his blood lust for as long as he's been in the family. It's just so hard to control himself when he sees it, smells it, even when he thinks about it. Even looking at these pictures, just as Emmett had said, was incredibly tempting for him. Because of this problem, he wasn't able to go to this convention that he was looking forward too. In fact, several other things haven't allowed Jasper to do things he would like to do.

Emmett sees Jasper deep in thought and feels bad for mentioning his problem. He pats his brother's shoulder, "Hey you're getting better at it." He pointed it out, giving as much positivism and try to cheer up his brother.

Jasper forced a smile, seeing Emmett's attempt.

"One step at a time."

* * *

Later on as evening settled, Renesmee stayed over the Cullen mansion for the night while her mother and father discussed things over at the cottage. Bella opens the door first, walking in with ease and grace, placing her coat on the coat hanger. Edward walks in, looking back outside making sure no one followed them or had a clear earshot of eavesdropping from the home. He closed the door behind him, taking off his winter coat, handing it over to Bella.

He holds on to his bag from the long trip, hanging on to it tightly.

"Bella, we need to have a word."

Bella turns to face him, "About?"

Edward looks at his wife and smirks. "It's just about the convention."

Bella laughs softly, "Oh, some secret things you left out?" She teased, hanging the coat on the hanger. She walked over to face her husband and smiled, putting her arms around his neck. She smiled, putting her forehead against his, "I missed you." She murmured, putting her head on his shoulder.

He breathes, "I've missed you too, darling." He kisses her forehead, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He forgot how amazing she smelled. God, he missed her.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

Edward nods, pulling away from her. "Come." He extends his hand out. Bella takes his hand and follows him into their bedroom. Edward shuts the door behind them and sits besides Bella on their bed. He puts his bag on his lap, zips it open, and takes out another folder.

"More photos?" She asks, amused, taking the folder from his hands and opening it.

He nods, "More."

Bella looks up at him and shrugs her shoulders. She takes out the pictures from the folder and glances at each one of them. She gives a face when she goes back to the previous one, and the other one, and the other one a few times. Her face falls when she finally comprehends what she's looking at exactly in front of her.

"These are-"

"The corpses." Edward finished her sentence. He pointed at the body all the way to the left and sighed deeply, "Women in her late forties, died from a heart attack," He then pointed to the body right next to it, "Young boy," He said sadly, "Twelve years old, died from a hit and run."

Bella sat there, staring at the pictures of the doctor looking out to his audience. Them under the covers, the other picture both of them exposed to the world. Bella couldn't help but notice that they looked like vampires, only less graceful and dazzling. She knew that it wasn't a pleasant thought to think of the decease, especially in a serious moment like this. She saw the dark circles under their eyes, how pale their skin was...

"Edward, why are you showing me this?" She asked her husband curious.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, I just...," He trailed off into his thoughts. Bella waited, grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands and smiles. "I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Bella asks concern.

He shakes his head. "That something is going to happen," He looks over at something, staring at the imaginary object for a while. "To our family, the Quileutes, and the entire town of Forks."

Bella swallows hard.

"I might just be paranoid." He muses.

"What if your not?"

This feeling Edward had also happened a week before the demonic possession of Jacob Black a few months back. "Maybe we can ask Alice?"

Edward was silent for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Of course," He murmurs, rising. "Come, let's go see the others, I want to spend time with all of them."

Bella sits there, looking up at her husband. She nods, getting up, holding his hand and walking out of the home with him, thinking about the pictures and what Edward revealed to her. Deep down she wondered what he was feeling. She was also, deep down, hoping that he was dead wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So...I by accident posted the wrong chapter. Well, unfinished chapter. So Here is the right one. :) HAPPY NEW YEARS BTW and sorry for the delay on this story, inspiration comes slowly to me, also planning it out...And school. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Visitor**

She sighs deeply, reading through the book that was in her hands. She winced slightly as she read a part that was too intense that she felt would turn the book completely around and leave this story on a cliffhanger. She swallowed hard, bitting her nails just pages away from knowing how this story would end. The main character was standing before the antagonist, wishing to bring back his wife from the tragic accident that took her life and bring back his friends from Hell for his life. She hoped that somehow her favorite character would somehow escape this trap set up for him.

She turns the page, seeing that there was just one more page before the end. She taps her foot against the wall, anxious and worried about his decision. Thankfully she had the next few books hiding around her room that Emily let her borrow. She was finally on the last paragraph. She felt her heart beat quickly and anxiously as the final choice is dwindling in a few sentences. She read faster, much faster than usual until finally it was down to the last few words. His answer.

She reads.

_He said-_

_Knock Knock Knock. _**  
**

Leah snaps out of her book. She looks around the room and shrugs her shoulders, looking back at the page. She re-reads the last paragraph again to build anticipation for her reading. Finally it was down to what he says.

_He said-_

_Knock Knock Knock._

Leah puts down her book on her chest. She listens and hears the knocking again. "Oh c'mon," She sighs deeply, hoping that maybe they could go away. They knock once again, Leah groans, putting the book to her side trying to get up but feeling a little bit of pain on her back. She winces in pain, rubbing it gently.

"Seth," She calls her brother out.

No response.

"Seth." She calls out again.

No response.

"Seth!" She sternly calls out, clearly annoyed by her brother not responding.

_Knock Knock Knock.'_

"Oh come on...," She grumbles, sitting up, holding her back still. "Seth!" She shouts. No answer. Leah rolls her eyes, getting up from her bed, steamed. She opens the door and storms down the hall, grumbling certain things under her breath about how much she wants to hurt Seth for making her walk. standing before Seth's bedroom. She opens the door and sees her brother sitting in front of the television with his headphones on, playing Xbox.

"Seth."

He doesn't hear his sister's call and just focuses on the game. He sits there in front of the TV, talking to someone and screaming curse words for moves that happen. Leah stands back, giving a face with this behavior. She hasn't seen her brother react this way since the last video game craze was released about two years ago. She never understood how everyone, and by everyone she means those individuals who have two heads, north and south, were so obsessive of these games. All these war games that not only makes the boys raging men and threatening to make them phase at will but she could practically smell their brains melting from where she stood.

She looks up at the screen and notices two other players, talking to her little brother aimlessly. She squints her eyes and makes a face when she realizes who they are. Embry and Quil, the biggest game-a-holics next to her younger brother on the entire reservation. She wonders why they haven't told her brother, or even noticed her in the first place. Maybe it was just that great of a game that they didn't acknowledge anything.

She was able to hear the music from where she was standing and the two other wolves talking to her brother about some codes. She didn't bother understanding what they were saying. She tapped her brother on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch or respond to her touch. She stood there in awe, "You gotta be kidding me...," She barked, this time slapping Seth. Leah was known as the hardest slapper/puncher on the entire reserve. Hence the term _was__. _She rubbed her hand gently from the impact and how hard her brother felt last time she ever hit him, which was months ago.

_Knock Knock Knock. _

"Ugh, forget it." She shouts, knowing that he wouldn't hear her.

She ran down the stairs in a pace. She stopped over at the couch to pick up her blue hoodie to put over her tank top. She creased the wrinkles and walked over to the door slowly, one hand inside the pocket. She turned the lock off and opened the door where she was shocked to see who it was.

A woman stood before her. Someone she knew and seen before. "Hello there." The woman greeted, flashing her perfect teeth to Leah in a beautiful smile that she had ever seen. The woman stands there in a red, business like dress, what appeared to be Steve Madden black heels. Her hair reaches her shoulders, dark and flowly, incredibly healthy and piercing beautiful green eyes.

"Hi," She replies, trying to come across friendly, even though she was failing gracefully, still trying to figure out who in the world this woman could be and why she appears so familiar.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but me and my husband visited the reservation a few weeks ago," She says to Leah, her smile still on her lips.

_A few weeks ago? _

"During the campaign with the elections and searching for voters," She adds, her smile still there.

Leah thought hard about this. Did she mean the mayor elections or the presidential elections? She remembered people passing through for both, trying to coax people to vote for the party that was superior with bribes and broken promises that couldn't be fulfilled.

"My husband and my sons were with me," She adds, trying to help jog Leah's memory. "One was blonde, the other was dark haired like mines," She runs her fingers through her long hair, revealing her diamond stud earrings that caught Leah off guard. "Mayor Jansen?"

Leah thinks about that name and it hits her hard like a run away train. She remembers her now and now relaxes. "Yes, now I do," She extends her hand out to the woman and smiles genuinely this time. "How are you Mrs. Jansen?"

She smiles warmly, "Excellent," She replies, shaking Leah's hand.

"Congrats on the victory," Leah congratulated, "I'm sure your husband is happy to have won."

She blushes, "Thank you sweetheart, he is overjoyed," She starts giggling, "Almost doesn't stop reminding me and my children every hour." She smiles, analyzing Leah. "I'm sorry but I don't think I have your name. What is it?" She asks politely.

"Leah Clearwater."

"Well, Ms. Clearwater, I'm so glad to have visited you first," She bends down and picks up a basket. Leah opens the door wider, looking at this basket that appeared out of no where. "Me and the other wives who helped in my husbands campaign made small gifts for you," She pulls out a small statue from the basket, "In gratitude for all of your votes that helped changed our lives."

Leah takes the statue from Mrs. Jansen's hands. She holds it in her hand and examines the small object in her hands. She is in awe at how brilliantly this was constructed and painted. She runs her fingers over the smooth edges, taking in the small wolf like statue that reminds her of the totem poles from the Lakota tribe she visited long ago. The beige wolf reminded her of Seth for some reason, since he is the only wolf in the household minus Jacob, from the large eyes that seem to stare back at her.

"Do you like it?"

Leah snaps out of the little statue's gaze. She meets Mrs. Jansen's eyes, how happy they appear with her smile. "Do you like it?" She asks, obviously overjoy for some reason.

Leah nods, "It's absolutely beautiful," She forces enthusiasm to her voice. "I love the way it's made."

She giggles, "Yes," She walks up to Leah and stands right next to her. "We have a native as one of our friends and she's not from the Quileute tribe, per say, but she's from the Lakota tribe and she designed this beautiful little piece," She informs Leah, smiling at her, "My husband wasn't quite sure on what to give all of you so he thought this was the best thing."

"She's very talented," Leah commented, still gazing into the miniature wolf's eyes. She felt something staring back at her, looking into not only her mind but also her soul. She felt something reach out to her and try to grab something that belonged to her. "Thank you for the gift."

She smiles, "You're welcome."

Leah smiles back, hearing someone approach the front steps. She looks forward and sees Jacob before them, looking between her and Mrs. Jansen.

He smiles at the woman and gives her a small wave, "Hello Mrs. Jansen," Flashing his amazing smile towards her, making Leah melt inside. She loved the way his smile just lit up a room and just perfect it was. "Dropping off the gift for this house?"

She nods, "Yes, Mr. Black, did you put yours in a safe place?"

"My dad put it in his room." He replies.

"That's good," She says, she turns her attention back to Leah, "Well, Ms. Clearwater, I must go and finish handing out the rest of these to the others." She puts her hand on Leah's shoulder. She winces slightly, looking down at her hand, noticing how perfect they are. Long, nails painted french, and very elegant. "It was nice meeting you."

She nods, "It was nice meeting you too."

She walks past Leah, smiles up at Jacob, going down the steps and heading over to the next house next door. Jacob turns his attention to Leah, who is still gazing down at the small statue. Jacob scrunches his face, "Leah?"

She looks up at him. "Yeah?"

"Everything ok?"

She nods. "Yeah," She looks down at the small wolf again, staring into the dark eyes that stare back at her. "Everything's ok."


End file.
